Andy And Jaxon
by RoxasMonroe
Summary: One day after school, Andy finds a boy that has been mulested and beaten up. He helps him to discover his name is Jaxon. Andy becomes more and more attracted to Jaxon. Will they become friends, or something more?
1. Chapter 1: Andy and the Boy

Author Note: hey guys thanks for reading this! To let you know any Black Veil Brides fans out there reading this, i started writing this thinking that the Andy would be Andy Beirsack(aka Andy Six) but instead decided to not do it that way because i might offend someone and would really just not want the drama. But i promise it will not bring down the quality of the story. Thanks guys and gals and Enjoy! 3 ~Roxas~

Chapter 1: From Typical,to What The Hell Just Happened?

Andy

"GET HIM!" i heard them yell. another day at catholic school. being chased by other kids because i was supposedly "unholy" because of the music i liked and the way i dressed.

"Leave me alone!" i yelled at them as the 3 boys cornered me. One of them, the biggest one, came closer to me. i stood my ground. BAM! he punched me in the face. i fell to the floor and held me cheek. they laughed and highfived. i began to rise up.

"you think that a little punch can put me out?" i said back to them.

i held my ground again. he threw another punch. i dodge it and hit him in the gut. me being so small might have actually been an advantedge because i could easily hide in places noone would think to look, and i could mounuver around things quickly. the boy fell to the ground and held his stomach. he didnt get up. i looked at the other ones. they looked at me with fear and hatred.

"WANT A PIECE A' ME?" i yelled at them. they coward and picked up their friend and ran off. That happened every few days or so. But i could always find a way to get myself up. It was hard sometimes though. But i could always find my escape through music and writing. Listening to my punk rock and metal made me feel better. Writing some stories and songs made it all go away.

I dressed in black. Mostly everyday, all the time, all year, every year. I wore bits of makeup. And liked metal and punk rock and rock and roll. Things that weren't easily accepted at my school. But it was if they knew my secret. The secret that would get me killed at that school. The secret that i was Bisexual. I liked girls AND boys. It would be the same as marrying a girl just minus the boobs and other things like that. But i couldnt let anyone else know about it. not even my parents. I was 14 and Bisexual at a Catholic school. Thats fuckin' great.

I walked home after school. i didnt want to take the bus, it would just lead to more fights. I plugged my headphones into my CD player and listened to the Misfits and Motley Crue. I drifted and just kept walking. It was as if i was on auto-pilot. I wasnt there, but i was able to go my usual way home. I always listened to my music. Always. I really can't leave anywere without.

I walked into the house and saw Max. My little black dog. He was supposedly a pameranian, but all of him was black, and he had like golden eyes...whatever the case, he was good to talk to. Weither he could talk back or not.

He greated me and jumped as high as he could, only reaching my knees. I laughed and put my backpack down, bending over to play with him.

"weres your ball Max? Huh? Do you got it?" i teased him in a puppy voice. He roled over, showing his belly. I rubbed his belly and his foot kicked in submission. I got up and laughed. I headed to the kitchen and pull out some Ramen. I don't eat the school food. Everytime i get one, i end up finding a hair in it or seeing a bug come out of the kitchen. It's frankly Unappetising.

i put my ramen on the stove and headed to my room. Grabbing my notebook and a pen. I sat down on my bed, leaving the door open to my room so Max could come in and out as he pleased. I popped of the cap and held it in my mouth, twisting the pen around and then placing the cap securly on the back of it. I twisted it in my fingers, thinking about what to write about.

Writers block. The only time i ever get writers block is either when im

A: Hungry

B: a REALLY REALLY REALLY bad day!

It must be just because I'm hungry, because today wasnt neccesarily bad, i only got hit once and i ended up scaring them away, do it just must be the hunger.

i put my notebook down and returned to the kitchen, Max by my side, tail wagging. i stirred my ramen as it was boiling and switched of the stove. Carefully pooring it into a bowl, I was about ready to devour my japanese noodles. I poured in the flavoring, and mixed it all together.

"Smells good, dont it Max?" I said down to my little shadow dog. He made a cute bark and i gave him a noodle. I found it amusing when Max had trouble eating the long noodle.

I sat down at the table a by BIG chunks, ate my ramen. I hadnt noticed what time it was when i came home...How long did it take me to walk home?

"Now that i think about it, I did listen to the enire Misfits AND Motley Crue CD's" i said to myself. I looked at the clock, It was 6:30 pm

Mom and dad should be home by...i tried to remember what time they told me they would probably be home...i think they said 11 or 11:30 pm...well thats good. i never really liked it when mom and dad were home, i always felt akward arounf them. They were catholic, and i am an agnostic and were nothing but black and an occasional white shirt or skinneys. i sat back down and finished my Ramen. I let Max have the juice, he seemed to enjoy it, or atleast more then i did. It was pretty dark out for only being 6:30. The only thing you could see was the half moon coming out for night shift, and a small bit of the sun, turning the sky a dark blue orange color. I thought i should get a glimpse of todays near end up close. I let Max out back so he could see too, while i went out front barefoot, and climbed a tree and sat, hidden in the long branches. A cool breeze blew, and it was just so beautiful out here. I really enjoy fall. It isnt to hot, but isnt freezing cold either. The leaves on trees turn their autumn colors, and fall, dieing, while giving more life to new leaves to live there seasons on as they did.

I let out a little sigh and closed my eyes. Suddenly, a loud roaring sound came down the street. It was more like 4 loud roaring sounds. A group of 4 guys on Dirt bikes came racing down the street. I watched as they sped down the street. To be honest i kind of hoped they would crash, but without any serious injuries. They shouldnt be speeding like that though...did something happen? I kept looking down the way they came from. Suddenly, a boy came from around the corner. He was holding his stomach, and something red was dripping from hi-...BLOOD..HE'S BLEEING! THEY STABBED HIM! i came to a quick conclusion and jumped out of the tree, landing on my feet and running over to the boy. He looked around my age, 14 or 13. He was bleeding out of his mouth, and there were scratches all over his face and bruises on his body. I reached out to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? what happened?" i said quickly. he looked at me with his eyes. they peirced through me. They were a bright green and Amber color. They were beautiful!

"You...have pretty..eyes..." the boy said to me. he let out a sound of pain and then collapsed into me. He was unconsious. I took him into the house and Max freaked out. I took him into my room and layed him on my bed. I checked his neck for a pulse, it was still strong, he was just unconsiouse.

I gently took his shirt of and humunges knife wounds going across his chest and back. I quickly cleaned those up and wrapped guaze around them. I noticed his pants were unbuttoned...why would they be unbut-...DID THEY RAPE HIM? I shivered. Who the fuck were those guys?they looked atleast 25! I got one of moms medical needes and a water bottle. I poured some sugar into the water and shook it up. Mom told me how to do this when i was younger and Max wasnt feeling good and was low on body fluids. I tilted the boys head forward and slowly poured the drink down his throat. He relaxed and sighed. i gently put his head back down onto my Corpse Bride pillow and covered him up with a Jack Comfertor. I cleaned up his face with a wet rag and felt his forhead. HE WAS BURNING UP! god damn! what hass this kid been through? i rinsed the rag with cold water and placed it on his forhead. he cringed back, then relaxed.

I stayed with him, monitoring him. Mom called and said that they wouldnt be home until late afternoon the next day. they were staying at a hotel and that they were really sorry. I was glad they werent coming home, to a beat up rape victim in my bed. I told her its okay and that i would be fine.

I Pulled out some blankets on the side of my bed and layed down. it was only 9:45, but i was beat. i layed my head down on the pillow, looking up at the bed, making sure he was still asleep.

"Im sure he'll be find in the morning. And if hes not up, ill keep taking care of him until he is okay." i said quietly to myself. Max came and layed next to me. He curled into a ball by me hip and fell asleep.

"that boy is really cute...His eyes are so beautiful though! I wonder what happened to him...?" i began talking to myself, looking up at the boy, laying limp in my bed.

"when he's strong enough, ill see if he remembers anything." i reassured myself

and with that, i fell asleep...~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2: Ramen and Blue Beauties

**Jaxon**

**I woke up in a daze. I couldn't remember were I was. Suddenly everything came back to me! What happened after school, what happened in the alley, and that boy with the sky blue eyes. But I dont remember going home.**

**I felt the covers that covered my body, They weren't mine! i jumped up quickly. I felt my chest. It hurt so bad! But i didnt have a shirt on! What the Hell is happening? I jumped out of the strangers bed. Suddenly, I got really dizzy and stepped on something. It barked and growled at me. I held my head in pain as the light switched on. A boy in Batman pajama pants and a misfits shirt stood at the light with a dazed look on his face. He walked towards me and touched me. I didnt know who he was and got scared! He's going to hurt me! I flinched and screamed.**

**"It's okay stop screaming!" i heard him say. **

**That's what they told me! The men in the alley! they told me it would be okay, but then they...I screamed again.**

**"DONT HURT ME PLEASE!" I screamed. suddenly, i was pulled into a hug. The boy was hugging me, and stroking my hair, quietly shooshing me. I stayed there as he comforted me. Why was he doing this? I don't even know his name...Who was he? I looked up at him, for he was atleast 3 inches taller then me. I saw his eyes. It was him! the boy with the sky blue eyes! I relaxed. For some reason, I felt okay, and safe with him...Even though we dont even know eachothers names. I layed my head on his chest and listened to his heart-beat. It was going so slow, and smooth. He pulled away and looked at me. I blushed at those damn eyes.**

**"Are you okay?" he asked me, taking my chin with his hand and turning my head to face him. I half nodded, but got really dizzy. I held my head and closed my eyes. I had a really bad headache. He took my shoulders before I could fall over and centered me.**

**"Hmm...you might need some food...Do you remember the last time you ate anything?" He asked me. I searched through my brain and couldn't remember. He smiled.**

**"Ever had Ramen?" he said, laughing.**

**I turned my head in confusion. **

**"Ramen?"**

**He laughed and took my hand. He took me to the kitchen and told me to sit. It was dark inside, but he moved around like he could see everything. He filled a pot with water and i brick of noodles and put it onto the stove and sat down at the table with me. He smiled at me and his Blue eyes twinkled. **

**"Do you feel dehidrated or hot at all?" he asked me concerned. I didnt feel hot, but i felt cold and thirsty!**

**" I feel a little thirsty, and am really cold. I've got goosebumps!" I said. My voice cracked when i said goosebumps. He giggled and I blushed. He got me a glass of water and a blanket. I sipped my water. he noticed my hands were shaking really bad.**

**"You scared?" he asked me.**

**I didnt reply. I just looked down at the table, letting my bangs dangle in my eyes. I heard him scoot the chair out and walk over to me. He brushed my bangs out of my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. **

**"There's nothing to be scared of, I won't let anyone get you or hurt you, I promise." he said. **

**He held out his pinkey and smiled. It made me feel safe. I started crying. I have no idea why! I just hugged him tightly and started balling! he hugged me back and sat me down in a chair on his lap. We had to stop the embrace because my Ramen was boiling. But he brought it to me and twirled the noodles around on the fork, lifting it up into the air once it was in a noodle ball, and put the fork to my mouth. I opened my mouth. blushing, and he fed it to me. I felt like a baby, but I can't remember the last time anyone had been nice to me. I honestly can't!**

**"I can do it ya know." I said blushing**

**"i know you can, but I have always wanted to feed someone. I dont know why, but this seemed like a good opportunity to baby someone." he said. he smiled, flashing me his perly whites. I smiled too and he giggled.**

**"Your a cutie ya know that?" he said. I blushed really hard and smiled. **

**"your really cute too." I said, returning with a truthful FACT! He laughed and continued feeding me.**

**Soon, to soon actually, i had eaten all my Ramen and was sitting there, in his house, with his blanket wraped around me. I looked at the table, and moved my eyes to look at him. He was staring at me with a smile on his face. I blushed and quickly looked back at the table. **

**"Come here." he said, still smiling.**

**I hesitated, but went to him. Suddenly, he pulled me down to sit on his lap. He brushed my bangs out of my face, and looked at my eyes. I couldnt help but blush really really bad! HIS EYES ARE GORGEOUS! **

**"you have some really pretty eyes ya know..." he said, brushing my bangs behind me ear.**

**"Do you remember anything?" he asked me. I looked down, and scanned my brain for anything at all. **

**"My name is Jaxon...and...im...14... I think.." i said trying to remember.**

**"My name is Andy. And im 14 too" he said smiling at me. "Do you remember your last name? Or were you live or what school you go to?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.**

**I stammered. I couldnt remember anything. I knew i went to school...but i dont know were...and i cant remember my last name...or my parents...or anything...**

**A tear fell from my eye. I just continued looking down, letting my bangs hide my eyes. Andy pulled me into a hug. He put his hand on the back of my head and shooshed me.**

**"Its okay. Dont cry okay. Im here, when ever you need me I promise to be here. You dont need to be afraid anymore. Ill protect you, no matter what, okay?"**

**I closed my eyes and snuggles him. He took the blanket and put it around me and him. Suddenly i felt him pick me up, bride and groom style, and he took me to his room. He layed me down on his bed, and he layed down next to me. He pulled me close to him. I snuggled into him, putting my head on his chest so i could listen to that heart beat again. I closed my eyes and he stroked my hair, running his fingers through it. I shivered. I loved it when people did that...but when he did it, it felt 1000 times better. I rested my hands on his chest as he hugged me and snuggled into him. I let out a sigh of happiness.**

**"Andy..."**

**"Yes?"**

**"...I know we just met..but...I think I love you..."**

**I felt him tighten his hug. **

**"...I love you too...Jaxon..." he said sweetly.**

**I dozed off, next to the guy with those Blue Beauties.**


End file.
